vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael and Finn
There is a father-son relationship between Mikael and Finn. As Original Vampires, they both shared a hatred of their species. However, unlike Mikael, who violently lashed out and hunted his own kind, Finn grew suicidal and distant as a vampire. Both Mikael and Finn were killed by white oak stakes before returning around the same time, however by different means. History Middle Ages Finn was Mikael's oldest son and his most obedient child. Finn was closer with his mother, Esther, knowing of her sacrifice of their oldest daughter, Freya, something Mikael didn't even know about. Finn, along with Elijah and Kol, was never subject to as cruel of punishments as Klaus was by Mikael. After the death of Henrik at the hands of the werewolves, Esther and Mikael forced their children to drink the blood of a local village girl, Tatia Petrova, to begin their transformation into vampires. Mikael then murdered Finn, along with his other siblings, and then forced them to feed on human blood when they were revived, turning them into the world's first vampires. Soon after, it was discovered that Klaus wasn't Mikael's child and was part werewolf. Soon after his werewolf side was forced into dormancy by his parents, Klaus murdered Esther, and then told Finn and their other siblings that Mikael was responsible for their mother's death. Finn very loved and respected his mother, so when he heard about it he probably hated his father and together with his siblings ran and kept hidden from Mikael for only one century, because in 1114 he was daggered by the Five in Italy. After Klaus annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his half-siblings except Finn, because he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude. Klaus kept Finn in the coffin for almost 900 years, effectively cutting off any future meetings with his father. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In ''From a Cradle to a Grave'', Esther and Finn have been resurrected, possessing new bodies. Finn is shown to be possessing the warlock, Vincent. While his mother, Esther, possesses the Harvest girl, Cassie. They visit Esther's original body's grave in New Orleans, where Finn says dryly that may she rest in peace. Esther asks him what the fun in that is before telling them they have work to do. Season Two In ''The Map of Moments'', Mikael made an alliance with Esther who then had Mikael free Finn from Klaus's captivity. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', while Esther was missing, Finn and Mikael plotted to destroy the vampires of New Orleans. When Mikael stated his intent to help Finn, Finn assured his father that he could use a man of his strength. Finn then used a sacrificial spell similar to those used by Papa Tunde, to neutralize his father and draw his power into his own magic, which allowed him to trap vampires and werewolves in the compound and force them to turn against each other. Later, after learning that Esther had transitioned into a vampire, Finn did the same spell on her and put her next to Mikael, channeling both his parents' power as his own. He stood over them, explaining how their family had never recovered after sacrificing Freya, claiming that his younger siblings were monsters and he'd destroy them all. Quotes (Finn is using a hammer to break what looks like a human skull into pieces so he can crush the bones into powder for a spell. As he works, he talks to Mikael, who is standing and watching nearby) Finn (Possessing Vincent): (bitter) "She tried to show them mercy. If they've harmed her--" Mikael: (interrupts) --''"Esther's mistake was believing there was anything left in your siblings to save."'' (Finn anxiously grinds his ingredients in a mortar as Mikael walks closer to him and affectionately squeezes his shoulder) Mikael: "Together, my son, we can finally destroy them." Finn: (smiles weakly and whispers) "Yeah. I'm happy to hear you say this, Father. Such a powerful man... I could use your strength." (Mikael smirks, and the scene quickly cuts away) (Finn appears to be talking to himself as he prepares his next spell in the greenhouse. He holds an athame in his hands as he works) Finn: "You should have seen them! They were so... confident in our defeat." (He sets down the athame and moves across the room to kneel down on the floor, revealing he was actually talking to Mikael, who is unconscious and laying spread-eagled in the middle of a circle drawn in chalk and surrounded by candles. Inside the circle are more magical sigils and runes drawn in chalk, and his skin is gray and mottled as a result of the symbol carved into his forehead, which is similar to that used by Papa Tunde to channel Rebekah and the other dead vampires' power) Finn: "But, I assure you, Father, they have no idea what they're up against now." (He touches his fingers against the symbol on Mikael's forehead, allowing him to channel all of Mikael's supernatural power to boost his own magical strength) (At the Oliver tomb, Finn lays down Esther's body next to Mikael in the same spelled circle on the floor as the one in the lycée. Both of them have their foreheads carved with the sacrificial magic symbol. He stands to his feet and looks down at his dead/neutralized parents) Finn: We were a family once. I can remember the love between you, how happy you were that I was your son. And I remember the day that we lost our Freya, and how we never got that happiness back. I remember it all. You should have stopped there. Instead, you had them, the monsters you call children. And for that, you will all pay. - ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' Trivia *Finn and Mikael both hate vampires. * Esther said in ''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' that Mikael loved and adored Finn. * Freya's "death" changed their personalities. * Of all Mikael's living children (expect Freya), Finn is the only one who doesn't fear his father and shows him sympathy. Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Male Relationships Category:Mikaelson Family